(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, a computer readable medium for image processing and a computer data signal for image processing.
(ii) Related Art
As computer software, there is an application program adapted to reproduce a moving image while changing a reproduced point on a part of a still image of a document material or the like. Where desired to print out both a snapshot image of the moving image and the still image on the application software, there encounters a possible case that the moving image overlaps with a significant portion of the still image thus resulting in an undesirable print-out result.